wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Zitadelle
|image1= Wolfenstein® II The New Colossus™ 20171103163626.jpg |caption1= |health_points= Two Shoulders |attack= 40-80 Dmg |appearances= Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Wolfenstein: Youngblood }} The (German for Citadel) is a massive robot enemy First seen in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, serving as a successor to The New Order's Heavy Robot. Large, lumbering and both well-armed and armored, the Zitadelle can be seen as a sort of miniboss for the levels it's encountered in. Carrying a rocket launcher on one arm and a flamethrower on the other, The Zitadelle can be a dangerous foe at all ranges. They also appear in The Freedom Chronicles DLC The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe in Volume 3, and will reappear in Wolfenstein: Cyberpilot, and Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Overview Larger than the Heavy Robot that preceded it with a sleeker curved aesthetic, the Zitadelle has a heavily armoured body, though its weapon arms seem to be more vulnerable than its torso to small arms fire. Its weapons are derived from less advanced technology than those of its predecessor - a rocket launcher and a flamethrower as opposed to energy weapons - but they are decidedly no less lethal, even to such inhumanly resilient foes as B.J Blazkowicz. While not a universal presence across the Reich they're not exactly uncommon either, being encountered throughout various parts of the American Territories from Manhattan to Area 52 to New Orleans; at least one is also present on board the Ausmerzer and is even deployed onto the airship's upper deck in flight. They are also deployed around the Nazis' facilities on on other planets: In the Aerostat habitat on Venus at least one Zitadelle unit served as Adolf Hitler's bodyguard; another patrols the outer areas of the Oberkommando facility on the surface of Venus, seemingly unaffected by the hostile environment. Several Übercommanders are also accompanied by Zitadelle units at various locations in the American Territories. They are often mentioned by Nazi soldiers, an example are two soldiers conversating in Manhattan on one being deployed to possibly test them for upcoming threats. Strategy *If you're trying to avoid combat in an area with a Zitadelle present, do not engage it directly as it can't be brought down or even significantly damaged without drawing attention. It's better to sneak past them - not hard as their patrol paths are quite predictable and they walk and turn slowly. The only one that can't be avoided in the story is the Zitadelle in Area 52 after planting the atom bomb, if you don't feel fighting him kill regular enemies and run straight to the door behind him.. *If you take an aggressive stealth approach, they are quite easy to take out. They cannot see you if you are between their legs. Just sneak up from the back and while it is standing, you can sever the fuel pipes behind its legs with a hatchet strike. The catch is that you can only sever one pipe per "stop"; it needs to start moving and you can crouch between its legs. Once it stops again, you can sever the pipe on the other leg. Then walk back a considerable distance, shoot the trail of fuel it leaves and boom. One less Zitadelle. *If going in guns blazing, always aim for the arms - destroying one denies it a weapon and taking out both causes it to explode immediately. Taking out the rocket launcher first is advisable as it has a longer range than the flamethrower; once it's gone you can move out of range and target the flamer much more easily. *Mobility and/or use of cover to avoid missiles are the key to surviving a firefight with a Zitadelle. If you can find a heavy weapon that will make short work of it but look for decent cover to make up for reduced movement speed; if not then strafing and using the Sturmgewehr with armour-piercing ammunition is a good bet. *Destroyed Zitadelle units leave a lot of armour pickups lying around, so consider fighting rather than avoiding them if you have ammunition to spare but are in need of armour. *Be careful when destroying a Zitadelle, as their explosion can damage the player or kill around the enemies up close. *The supercharge upgrade for the LaserKraftWerk can easily dispose of a Zitadelle, as two well placed shots to its eye will destroy it. Trivia *The Zitadelle's rotund body and arm-mounted weapons grant it a notable resemblance to the Mancubus from the Doom franchise. *Like the Heavy Robots before them, Zitadelle units regularly emit low-pitched electronic noises during combat. *One Zitadelle apparently costs somewhere in the area of 100,000,000 Reichsmarks. *Every Zitadelle encounter save for the Area 52 encounter can be skipped using stealth. The Area 52 Zitadelle encounter can be escaped if the player simply runs for the door. *Zitadelle units with black and red paint-jobs can be encountered as late as the 1980s in occupied Paris, alongside other 1960s-era robotic warfare models used by the Nazis. Whether this points to technological stagnation upon the part of the Nazis post-liberation of the United States or whether the Zitadelle units have long work lifespans is unknown. Gallery Screenshot Tor-frick-zitadelle02.jpg|High poly model of the Zitadelle Destroyed-Zitadelle.jpg|A destroyed Zitadelle. Heavy.png|The Zitadelle guarding Area 52. wolf610.jpg|BJ battles the Zitadelle, Schockhammer Shotguns against Flamethrower and Missiles. Wolfenstein-new-colossus-13728-510x0.jpg|B.J throwing a tesla grenade on Zitadelle and Ubersoldat. Kampfpistole-vs-Zitadelle.jpg|A Zitadelle on Venus. Zitadelle-2nd-Area-52.jpg|The Second Zitadelle in Area 52, guarding the Übercommander. Wolfenstein-Cyberpilot 2018 06-10-18 006-600x338.jpg|A Zitadelle in Wolfenstein: Cyberpilot. Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-7.jpg|A Zitadelle in Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Zitadelle.jpg|Zitadelle in Youngblood. WYB-Zitadelle-Destroyed.jpg|A Zitadelle doing it's animation for self-destruction. Video Wolfenstein 2 Unreleased OST Der Zitadelle (Alt. Edit) Manhattan Boss Fight Theme by Mick Gordon Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Robots Category:Bosses Category:The New Colossus enemies Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood enemies